Starting an aircraft turbine engine places an immense load on the electrical system of an aircraft, which often leads to an inadequate voltage supplied to the aircraft engine instruments and other aircraft systems. One solution is to use dual batteries to produce double voltage to improve starting performance; however, this requires a complex multiple-bus switching scheme to prevent the excess voltage needed to start an aircraft engine from reaching the engine instruments and other aircraft systems. Another current solution involves utilizing additional battery capacity to power the engine instruments during engine startup. Both existing solutions are quite complex, and the use of additional battery capacity results in unwanted excess weight on the aircraft. Accordingly, there is a need for a simplified solution to aircraft turbine engine startup that does not deprive the aircraft engine instruments and other aircraft systems from adequate voltage during engine startup.